Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a method for controlling an electronic device, and more particularly, to a method for controlling an electronic device through detecting a tilt angle of the electronic device.
Description of the Related Art
Smart phones and tablet computers are currently common electronic devices, and are usually operated in response to a user instruction entered through a touch interface. Complications may be involved when entering instructions into a touch interface. For example, when a user wishes to search and play a desired image file from numerous images stored in a cell phone, both hands of a user are required in order to complete such operation. That is, the cell phone needs to be held in one hand, while the other hand is required to continuously slide on the touch interface to change a displayed image file. The above manipulations may be inconvenient under certain circumstances (e.g., when the user is on a crowded public transportation vehicle).